


Le premier et le dernier

by letthempray



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Innocent Harry, M/M, Minor Character Death, Top Harry, Top Louis
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letthempray/pseuds/letthempray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis est comme il est, Harry aussi. <br/>Sauf que Harry vient de perdre sa mère, qu'il est tout seul et qu'il n'y connait rien au relation sentimentale (et sexuelle). Leur chemin se croise à une fête de Zayn, et la suite ... vous êtes surement en train de la deviner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le premier et le dernier

J'ai jamais cru en Dieu, en la réincarnation ou tout simplement a une vie après la mort. Mais je me suis toujours conforté dans l'idée que ces gens la finissaient dans le ciel, et plus particulièrement dans les étoiles. Alors quand je regarde les étoiles, je pense a tous ceux qui ont compté pour quelqu'un et qui les surveillent de la haut. Il y a pas vraiment eu de décès dans ma famille, mis a part mes grands parents mais j'étais trop jeune pour avoir un souvenir d'eux. Tous ceux que j'ai connu, je les connais encore, du moins ils sont encore sur terre. Pourtant je regarde souvent les étoiles et je pense a ces gens que je n'ai jamais connu, qui ont vécu, ont laissé des traces, des souvenirs, des gens. Je prend souvent une minute a regarder les étoiles en pensant a eux.   
Ce soir le ciel est dégagé, il n'y a pas un seul nuage et les étoiles sont aussi nombreuses que tous les grains de sable. Alors je suis assis dans l'herbe, a fixer le ciel en pensant a des gens qui peut être n'ont plus personne pour penser a eux. Il y en a tellement. Les étoiles sont belles et apaisantes. Elles me reposent. C'est peut être un peu glauque mais les morts comme les étoiles sont calmes et paisibles, et personne ne prend assez le temps d'y penser. Alors je le fais pour tout les autres.   
"-Qu'est ce que tu fais?"  
C'est un jeune homme. Il me paraît très grand vu d'en bas, je crois que c'est sa masse bouclé qu'il a sur la tête qui fait cet effet.   
"-Ça fait une demi heure que tu es ici tout seul, ça va?  
-Oui, merci."  
Il s'assoit a côté de moi et se met lui aussi a regarder les étoiles.   
"-Tu fais ça souvent?  
-Pardon?  
-Enfin je veux dire, être seul et tout et regarder les étoiles enfin ça quoi.  
-Oh! Oui parfois.  
-Même en plein milieu d'une soirée?  
-Surtout en plein milieu d'une soirée.   
-Pourquoi?  
-Pourquoi pas?  
-Harry.   
-Comment?  
-Je m'appelle Harry.   
-Louis."  
On reste côte a cote, on admire les étoiles ensemble, en silence pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry rompe ce silence.  
"-Ça fait deux semaines que je suis arrivé ici, je connais personne. C'est Zayn, je sais pas si tu connais qui m'a dit de venir ce soir pour, tu sais, rencontrer des gens. Mais c'est pas trop mon truc les soirées. Je préfère un salon, deux packs de bières et deux trois amis.   
-J'appelle ça les soirées cocon. C'est aussi mes préférées.   
-Pourquoi t'es la alors?  
-Zayn. Je pense que ce mec a un don pour ramener le plus de gens possible a ses soirées. Je sais toujours pas comment il a fait pour me convaincre. On est même pas amis.   
-Qui sont tes amis?  
-Et bien j'ai pas vraiment d'amis en fait, il y a peut être Liam et Niall, un mec qui rend tout le temps service t'as forcément du le croiser, je suis sur qu'il t'a déjà peut être aidé avec ton casier, ces casiers sont impossibles d'ailleurs. Et l'autre, Niall, c'est un petit blond décoloré qui saute tout le temps partout, il a un rire qui s'entend a des kilomètres.  
-Ah oui Liam Payne! Il m'a effectivement aidé mais par pour les casiers. Il m'a montré le chemin du bâtiment de musique quand j'étais complètement perdu au milieu du bâtiment de recherche. Il est sympa!  
-Tu suis quel cursus?  
-Art et science du langage et toi?  
-Art et histoire.   
-Oh tu fais art? On doit sûrement avoir des cours en commun alors, mais les amphis sont tellement grands!  
-Sûrement. Comment ça se fait que tu sois arrivé après les vacances de Noël ?  
-Et bien... Hmm.. En fait ma.. Hmm, ma mère est morte il y a un mois d'un cancer des poumons et enfin, j'ai.. J'ai jamais connu mon père, donc je suis venu ici pour être dans la même ville que ma sœur. Parce que.. Et bien j'avais pas trop envie d'être seul et du coup enfin voilà, je suis venu ici quoi.  
-Oh merde Harry je suis désolé! C'était totalement indiscret je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolé!  
-T'inquiète pas tu pouvais pas vraiment savoir. Les médecins avaient dis qu'elle tiendrait jusqu'à Octobre donc j'étais préparé. Elle est décédée en décembre du coup, elle a eu la force de rester jusqu'au vacance de Noël, un peu comme si elle avait anticipé qu'il allait me falloir des vacances pour tout organiser, son enterrement, mon déménagement, mon inscription a la fac, enfin tout ça quoi.   
-Elle devait être une femme vraiment forte alors, je penserais a elle en regardant les étoiles.   
-C'est gentil et oui elle l'était... Et donc c'est ça que tu fais en regardant les étoiles? Penser aux gens que t'as perdu et tout?  
-Et bien en fait j'ai pas vraiment perdu des gens, c'est juste je pense a ceux qui ont été oublié en quelque sorte. Ça m'apaise. Je sais que c'est un peu morbide mais j'aimerais qu'on le fasse pour moi après, enfin tu sais.. Donc ouais je prend souvent une minute pour ça. Pour moi les gens qui ont quitté ce monde deviennent des étoiles. Ça me rassure un peu en fait, je crois pas au paradis et tout ça enfin voilà, c'est pour ça.   
-Ouais, je vois."  
On se retrouve de nouveau dans le silence et je m'en veut un peu d'avoir en quelque sorte forcé Harry a me parler de sa mère. Si ma mère mourrait je pense pas que je puisse être capable de parler de toute les circonstances de sa mort un mois après a un inconnu. Du coup je culpabilise et ça doit se ressentir un peu puisque Harry tourne sa tête pour me sourire. J'ai dis que sa mère devait être forte mais c'est lui en fait qui est vraiment fort.  
"-Bon et bien je pense que je vais rentrer. Je suis ravi de t'avoir rencontré Louis. On se retrouve sûrement a la fac.   
-Tu veux pas, enfin je me disais qu'on pourrait se faire une soirée cocon?  
-Maintenant?   
-Et bien maintenant ou un autre jour, c'est comme tu veux, je veux pas t'y obliger tu sais, c'est comme tu veux, vraiment.   
-Il est déjà une heure et demi du matin, donc plutôt un prochaine fois?  
-Oh oui, oui bien sur, donc .. Je te donne mon numéro?  
-Avec plaisir."  
Je lui ai donné mon numéro, il m'a salué puis il est parti. Je suis encore resté quelques minutes pour regarder les étoiles, j'ai pensé a sa mère et aux enfants qu'elle a laissé ici. Et donc j'ai pensé a Harry. Je pense que c'est un gars bien, il sourit mais pas d'un faux sourire, même s'il doit sûrement être malheureux il sourit vraiment, avec ses yeux et ses fossettes. Ses yeux vert brillent un peu mais il semble sincère. Un peu naïf peut être mais il me plaît. Il me plaît vraiment. 

Le lundi matin je suis dans le brouillard. Je commence a dix heure mais je suis terriblement fatigué. Je hais les matins. Je pense même créer une league anti-matin. Je serais le leader bien sur parce personne peut haïr les matins plus que moi. C'est vrai quoi! C'est quoi cette manie de vouloir que les gens se réveille quand ils sont au plus profond de leur rêve pour les obliger a faire un truc que la société exige alors que nous sommes la société et qu'on devrait alors tous se rebeller pour abolir les journées qui commencent avant midi! Je suis sur qu'on serait tous d'accord en plus alors pourquoi .. Mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche.

De : Numéro Inconnu   
Amphi C3? J'imagine que t'as aussi histoire des arts? -H  
A : Harry  
En effet! Attend moi devant l'entrée est.   
De : Harry  
J'y suis déjà ! ;-)

Et en effet, je vois déjà sa masse de cheveux bouclés au détour du couloir et il est vraiment grand en fait. Il m'a vu lui aussi et il sourit en agitant sa main. On dirait un grand enfant.  
"-Salut !  
-Salut.   
-Aimons les joies du matin Louis! Le soleil se lève, une nouvelle journée commence ! C'est génial !  
-Hmmmpphf."  
Et il sourit encore, sa mère est morte il y a un mois et il aime les matins. Je le comprend pas. Il a la meilleure excuse pour haïr les matins plus que moi et non, il rayonne!  
"-Je me suis permis de t'envoyer un message pour ce matin tu sais comme je connais personne et tout je me suis dis que.. Enfin .. Tu sais.  
-Et du calme Harry, t'as bien fait.   
-Ouais?  
-Ouais."  
On passe deux heures l'un a côté de l'autre, on joue plus qu'on écoute mais c'est pas dérangeant. Le prof met toujours ses cours sur le site de la fac pour ceux qui viennent pas le matin, et dieu que je les comprend! Quand le cours est fini on se dirige naturellement vers le restaurant universitaire ensemble. Être avec Harry c'est comme si j'étais avec un ami que je connais depuis que je porte des couches. C'est tellement facile, la conversation glisse toute seule et quand il y a des blancs c'est pas le moins du monde gênant. Il me parle de sa sœur, Gemma, de ce qu'il voudrait faire plus tard, prof de théâtre, il cherche d'ailleurs a jouer dans des pièces dans lesquelles participer pendant l'année et me demande si je connais pas des gens dans le milieu et malheureusement non. On se retrouve a une table tout les deux et de loin je vois Niall avec Zayn. Ils s'approchent de nous et s'installent a notre table.   
"-Hey salut Harry! Alors t'as rencontré des gens samedi soir?   
-Oui, et bien Louis justement. Merci de m'avoir invité Zayn.  
-Louis? Mais mec t'étais la?  
-Et bien il faut croire que oui.  
-Sérieusement genre, pour de vrai?   
-Zayn il te dit que oui c'est bon.   
-Non mais Niall! Louis! Louis Tomlinson est venu a une fête!"  
Ça me fait un peu de peine d'entendre Zayn dire ça. En plus devant Harry, enfin, surtout devant Harry. Lui aussi il est gêné. Il comprend pas. J'aime pas sortir c'est tout. Je préfère être chez moi, dévorer des bouquins en étant seul. J'aime bien me retrouver chez moi et ne penser a rien, juste me laisser vivre. C'est comme ça que je vis, pas en testant mon niveau d'alcoolémie tous les vendredis et samedis soir. Niall et Zayn continuent de parler de la soirée. J'écoute pas trop parce que Harry est vraiment très gêné je crois. Il regarde son assiette et me lance quelques coups d'œil. Et j'ai pas envie de ça. Je l'aime bien Harry moi.   
Finalement je rentre chez moi après manger. Pour être sincère je suis pas vraiment les cours a la fac. J'y suis allé ce matin pour je ne sais qu'elle raison qui doit sûrement s'appeler Harry. J'étais quasi sur qu'on allait être dans le même cours donc je sais pas, j'y suis simplement allé. En général je reste chez moi, je photocopie les cours qui sont tous en ligne sur le site de la fac, je surligne ce qui me semble important et j'y vais quand c'est vraiment nécessaire. Liam et Niall sont avec moi dans le cursus d'histoire, on est pas vraiment ami mais quand je viens ils viennent naturellement vers moi et je les apprécie. Il me demande de mes nouvelles quand je suis la mais n'en prennent jamais quand c'est pas le cas. C'est assez spécial mais ça a toujours été comme ça. Du coup je retourne pas en cours pendant un moment. Et je reçois un message de Harry. 

De Harry :  
Hey ça fait un moment que je t'ai pas vu.. Liam m'a expliqué que tu venais pas souvent mais je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles.   
A Harry :  
Oui tout va bien. Désolé de pas avoir prévenu, je suis pas un super premier ami dans ta nouvelle fac hein?   
De Harry :  
Premier et dernier.   
A Harry :  
Comment ça?  
De Harry :  
Et bien tu es toujours mon seul ami. :)  
A Harry :  
Tu vas bien?  
De Harry :  
Euh.. Oui? Pourquoi?  
De Harry :  
Tu regardes les étoiles hein?   
De Harry :  
Je peux t'appeler ?

Et oui je pense aux étoiles. Je pense a sa mère. Au fait qui soit seul. Et je culpabilise parce que j'ai l'impression de l'avoir abandonné. Et on s'est vu que deux fois merde. La première il m'a annoncé que sa mère venait de mourir. Enfin je sais pas mais c'est pas rien. Après ça j'ai pensé que c'était un gars sociable qui pouvait parler de tout a n'importe qui mais en fait non. Il m'a fait confiance a moi. Il s'est ouvert a moi. A personne d'autre qu'à moi. Enfin je crois. Ce mec est pas normal, il a une joie de vivre débordante alors que.. Enfin il a pas une vie facile quoi. Son père l'a abandonné, sa mère est morte, il a une sœur qui est partie tôt de chez elle et l'a laissé avec une mère malade qui est maintenant morte et moi. Tout le monde l'a abandonné et moi aussi. Je sais qu'on se connaît pas mais on a été tellement complice le temps qu'on était ensemble et ça m'est jamais arrivé alors oui, je considère l'avoir abandonné, je le considère comme un ami. Et il est seul.

A Harry :  
Tu veux pas venir chez moi plutôt?

Je sais pas vraiment pourquoi je lui ai demandé ça. C'est vrai on se connaît pas. Mais c'est spécial, il est spécial.   
Une heure après il est devant ma porte et c'est même pas bizarre. Il rentre et s'installe sur le canapé comme s'il était déjà venu cent fois et c'est comme ça entre nous. C'est comme si ça avait toujours été.   
On reste en silence. On se regarde juste et c'est très bien.   
"-En fait ça va pas trop. Ma mère est morte. Et j'essaie de me dire que c'est mieux comme ça. Qu'elle souffre plus. Et tu m'as mis en tête qu'elle était une étoile. Et je passe mes nuits a regarder les étoiles. Elle me manque tellement. Je sais pas si ça va diminuer un jour ou si je vais juste m'y habituer j'en sais rien, mais ça me fait mal. J'ai mal parce que j'ai besoin de ma mère qu'elle était la seule personne a avoir toujours été la et qu'elle me manque. Elle me manque juste tellement."   
Il me dit ça en me regardant dans les yeux. Il me fixe et il me parle de sa mère qui est morte, qui lui manque et ça voix ne tremble même pas, et il a les yeux juste triste mais il est pas sur le point de pleurer. Le coin de ses lèvres se relèvent légèrement mais ça dure pas longtemps, je crois que c'était censé être un sourire. J'ai envie de pleurer parce que je crois que c'est la première fois de sa vie qu'il est vraiment triste. Et ça fait mal a voir. Moi je suis né triste. Je l'ai toujours été, sans raison. Mais lui, lui il a pas le droit d'être triste. Je refuse qu'il soit triste. Mais en même temps je veux qu'il pleure dans mes bras.   
"-Harry..  
-Désolé, je veux pas t'embêter avec ça. En fait t'es la première personne a qui j'en parle. Ma sœur pleure tout le temps alors que ça faisait des semaines qu'elle avait pas pris de ses nouvelles et je supporte pas de la voir pleurer alors que moi j'étais la avec ma mère. J'étais avec elle tout les jours et je dis pas qu'elle a pas le droit d'être malheureuse mais j'estime avoir le droit de l'être plus qu'elle sauf qu'elle fait que pleurer et je la supporte plus. Je sais que c'est égoïste. Et toi t'es neutre tu vois. J'ai pas d'amis parce que ma seule amie c'était ma mère et que je passais mon temps avec elle. A la soirée de Zayn je t'ai vu tout seul, tu semblais calme et réconfortant et je sais pas ce qui m'a pris de te parler d'elle mais j'ai senti que je pouvais. Et je suis désolé de t'embêter avec ça encore une fois mais tu sais que t'as une tête a se confier Louis? Parce que je la j’ai vraiment du mal à m’arrêter de parler et ...   
-Harry...  
-Désolé. Vraiment...  
-Harry!  
-J'aimerais juste..  
-Putain Harry laisse moi parler!  
-Je.. Pardon! Désolé..."  
Je m'en veux un peu de l'engueuler mais bordel il me laisse pas en placer une et je suis certain que si je l'avais laissé continuer il m'aurait dit qu'il était désolé, qu'il allait arrêter de m'embêter avec ça et qu'il allait partir. Mais moi je veux pas qu'il parte, je veux qu'il pleure dans mes bras. Je veux qu'il cri et je veux qu'il aille mieux. Je veux qu'il se libère, avec moi.  
"-Tu peux m'en parler. De comment elle était, de tes bons et de tes mauvais souvenir. Je veux que tu me parles d'elle. Si elle te manque fait la vivre a travers toi. Je sais que c'est complètement cliché ce que je viens de te dire mais bon j'imagine que c'est un peu vrai aussi. Si tu parles d'elle, tu la fais vivre encore un peu. Elle est toujours dans ton cœur. Même si elle est physiquement plus la, ça veut pas dire qu'elle doit complètement disparaître. Alors parle moi d'elle. Enfin si tu veux..."  
Je crois que ça lui a fait du bien d'entendre ça parce qu'il relâche sa respiration d'un coup, comme s'il avait pas respiré depuis dix minutes et il s'affaisse dans le canapé. Et il se met a me parler de sa mère et je vois que ça lui fait vraiment du bien. Il sourit parce qu'il est heureux de me raconter tout ça comme s'il pensait qu'il aurait jamais pu le faire, comme s'il avait pas le droit d'en parler a quelqu'un d'autre et ça le soulage beaucoup. Parfois il s'arrête trente secondes et il pleure, puis il reprend et il rigole des blagues qui lui a faite. Pendant tout ce temps je ne parle pas, je l'écoute et je rigole avec lui. Quand il se met a pleurer je lui prend la main et quand ça devient un peu gênant pour moi je la relâche et il repart dans ses souvenirs. Ça dure des heures et je m'ennuie pas. J'ai même pleuré a un moment quand il m'a dit qu'il faisait des soirées cocon avec sa mère et sa sœur et que maintenant il a plus personne parce que sa mère est morte et qu'il supporte plus sa sœur. Et je le vois qu'il culpabilise de pas être la pour sa sœur, mais il me dit que c'est mieux qu'il soit pas la avec elle plutôt que de lui dire ses quatre vérités du fait qu'elle était surtout absente quand lui et sa mère avait le plus besoin d'elle. Je sais pas pourquoi Gemma était pas la parce qu'ils avaient quand même l'air d'être une famille soudée alors j'essaie de lui trouver des excuses mais j'en vois pas. Et ça me rend triste pour Harry.   
Au bout d'une heure encore il baille, se frotte les yeux avec ses points et continu son discours vraiment fatigué. Il doit être trois heure du matin et j'ose pas le couper, mais quand il s'arrête au milieu d'une phrase pour fermer les yeux et les ouvrir une minute plus tard je lui dis qu'il serait temps d'aller se coucher.   
"-Tu peux dormir ici, je te laisse ma chambre je vais dormir dans le canapé. Si tu veux j'ai des affaires que je peux te prêter et je dois avoir une brosse a dent neuve qui traine dans le coin.  
-Hors de question que tu dormes sur le canapé, je vais dormir dessus ne t'en fait pas. Juste donne moi un drap et une couverture ça sera parfait.   
-Tu es trop grand pour le canapé, tu prends mon lit!  
-Et je te dis que c'est hors de question que je te dégage de ton lit! Tu ne dormiras pas sur le canapé c'est tout.   
-Tu es mon invité.   
-Et l'invité est roi, tu discutes pas.   
-C'est le client qui est roi Harry, pas l'invité.  
-Et bien je te paye l'hébergement alors.  
-Harry fait pas l'enfant.  
-Et bien si, je vais attendre que tu t'endormes pour te porter dans ton lit.  
-Bon tu as gagné. Je garde mon lit."  
On se dirige vers la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents et c'est étrange de le voir a côté de moi dans ma petite salle de bain. C'est pas étrange dans le sens ou j'ai jamais partagé ma salle de bain, au contraire, j'ai l'impression qu'il a toujours été la.   
"-Je peux te prêter un one piece trop grand que j'ai pour dormir si tu veux.   
-Non merci, je préfère dormir en caleçon.   
-Oh d'accord, et bien je t'apporte un drap et une couverture des que je les trouve."  
Il retourne dans le salon et je met dix minutes a mettre la main sur une couverture assez grande pour lui. Quand je retourne au salon, il est debout a côté du canapé en caleçon. Il est dos a moi et bordel il est magnifique. Je sens mes joues virer au rouge, et je suis complètement gêné, je lâche le drap et la couverture sur le canapé a côté de lui et quand il se retourne lui aussi est tout rouge.   
"-Tu m'aides?"  
Je lui souris pour cacher ma gène et lui aussi me sourit en attrapant un bout du drap pour l'étendre sur le canapé.  
"-Allonge toi."  
Il s'allonge et je le couvre avec la couverture. Il me sourit encore et je vois ses fossettes. On dirai qu'il a cinq ans.   
"-Merci Louis, bonne nuit.   
-Bonne nuit Harry."  
Et je vais me coucher.   
Trois quarts d'heure après, je le sens qu'il s'appuie sur le lit, son souffle et tout proche de mon visage et ça m'effraie pas du tout, au contraire ça m'endort encore plus.  
"-Louis..  
-Hmmmm  
-Louis tu dors?  
-Hmm   
-T'avais raison ton canapé est trop petit, je peux venir avec toi?  
-Hmmmmmm  
-Je sais pas ce que ça veut dire Louis...  
-Ça veut dire ta gueule et installe toi.  
-Merci Louis, bonne nuit.  
-Hmmm  
-Oui oui, pardon je me tais."  
Quand je me réveille le lendemain matin j'ai chaud, vraiment chaud. Quand j'ouvre les yeux je vois en premier plan le torse d'Harry. Il a un bras qui entoure mes épaules et j'ai ma tête sur la sienne en plus de mon bras qui entoure sa taille et de ma jambe qui est enroulée autour de la sienne. Il ronfle un peu mais plus comme un chaton que comme mon père. Quand j'essaie de me relever il grogne un peu, a ma deuxième tentative il inverse nos positions, enfin il se retrouve plus sur moi qu'autre chose et en plus je sens son érection matinale contre ma cuisse. Bon, comment je fais moi maintenant.   
"-Harry?"  
Pas de réponse.   
"-Eh oh Harry."  
Il se met a me baver dans le coup, sérieusement.   
"-Harry! Tu me baves dessus et en plus tu m'étouffes!  
-Hmmmm  
-Non non non! Pas de hmmm qui tienne. Bouge de la!  
-Hmhm  
-Je sens ton érection contre ma cuisse et c'est super gênant la!  
-Je sais mais je suis bien la.   
-Tu es bien? Sérieusement? Et bien pas moi bouge!"  
Il enfouit encore plus sa tête dans mon coup et oui je suis gêné mais ça me fait un putain d'effet. Il est beau je peux pas le nier mais si en plus il est caleçon sur moi, je vais pas tarder a être plus que gêné et vivre la plus grosse honte de ma vie. Sauf qu'il reste comme ça et qu'en plus de rester affalé sur moi avec une érection collé a ma cuisse il se met a lécher la bave qu'il m'a mît dans le cou. Et bordel je suis qu'un homme moi.   
"-Harry?  
-Rendors toi, on est bien la. Je veux pas bouger.  
-Tu sais que c'est quand même super bizarre ce que tu viens de faire?  
-Qu'est ce que je viens de faire?  
-Me lécher le coup.  
-Oh désolé!  
-Désolé? T'es pas gêné toi?  
-Non je te dis que je suis bien la."  
Et il a une voix super endormi et c'est super sexy. Et voilà, la plus grosse honte de ma vie arrive. Il me fait de l'effet et donc.. Et donc je me met a bander. Je bande alors qu'un gars magnifique, qui sait pas que je suis gay, -ou peut être que si et que justement il fait exprès parce que peut être je lui plais, ouais non- est allongé sur moi. Et je crois qu'il le remarque parce qu'il sourit dans mon coup. Mais merde, il a aucun scrupule.   
"-La c'est gênant."  
Et c'est lui qui me dit ça. Je crois qu'il se fou ouvertement de ma gueule.  
"-Je t'avais dis de dégager. Harry s'il te plaît... C'est vraiment très très gênant pour moi la.   
-Mais on est bien non?  
-Oui on est bien, mais c'est bizarre."  
Et c'est vrai qu'on est bien. C'est étrange mais c'est bien. Il est pas gêné et moi oui, beaucoup, mais on est bien. A peu près dix minutes plus tard je le sens respirer lentement et je crois qu'il s'est rendormi. J'entoure sa taille de mes bras et je me rendors. Parce que oui on est bien et je crois qu'en fait il a juste besoin de réconfort.   
Quand on se réveille un peu plus tard on est toujours dans la même position.   
"-Désolé de t'avoir bavé dessus et d'avoir léché ton cou.   
-C'est rien, ça va.   
-On va devoir se lever hein?  
-Et bien si tu te pousses de là oui.   
-Alors je bouge pas."  
Sa voix est triste et ça me fait de la peine alors je ressers mes bras un peu plus fort autour de lui. Un sanglot lui échappe, je sens ses larmes dans mon cou alors je le sers encore plus fort et un peu plus a chacun de ses sanglots.   
"-Ça va allez Harry, tu vas voir. Je te promet que ça ira.   
-Avant quand j'étais triste je dormais avec elle et le matin elle m'apportait le petit déjeuner au lit et on passait la journée ensemble dans son lit a regarder des séries.   
-Tu veux que je t'amène quelque chose a manger et on reste la?  
-Elle est plus la Louis.  
-Je sais Harry, je sais."  
Le moment gênant du premier réveil a complètement disparu. Maintenant il pleure dans mes bras et je sais absolument pas ce que je dois faire alors je lui caresse le dos et les cheveux et ça le calme un peu. Il arrête peu a peu de pleurer et il se révèle sur son avant bras avec son autre main sur mon torse. Je suis toujours en train d'halluciner de la proximité qu'on a tous les deux, cette complicité alors qu'on se connaît a peine. Mais c'est comme ça lui et moi, depuis le début.   
"-Merci d'être la Louis, ça compte beaucoup pour moi."  
Il me regarde dans les yeux et les siens brillent encore un peu mais il me sourit, toujours de son sourire sincère qui lui monte jusqu'à ses beaux yeux vert et qui fait ressortir ses fossettes. On ne dit plus rien pendant un moment, on se regarde juste et c'est bien comme ça. Son visage s'approche du mien et il plante un baiser sur ma joue avant de se relever pour sortir de la chambre. Je pensais qu'il allait partir et rentre chez lui mais après cinq minutes je l'entend crier mon nom alors je me lève pour le rejoindre, je porte un teeshirt et un caleçon, ça me gêne un peu mais je crois qu'avec Harry faut être gêné de rien alors je le rejoins comme ça. Et oui faut être gêné de rien parce que lui l'est pas du tout. Il est au milieu de ma cuisine toujours en caleçon et il se gratte le bas des fesses. Quand il me voit il sourit.  
"-Tu as de la ricoré?  
-Sérieusement Harry, de la ricoré? Bien sur que non. J'ai du café si tu veux ou peut être un peu de thé ou je peux te faire un chocolat chaud mais certainement pas de la ricoré.   
-Bon et bien un café j'imagine. Tu as du lait hein?  
-Mon dieu Harry... Du lait dans le café! Oui, j'en ai.."  
A le regarder comme ça on dirait pas qu'il vient de pleurer dans mes bras, ses yeux sont un peu rouge et gonflés mais c'est tout. On va dans le salon pour boire notre café et il allume la télé. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il a toujours été la. Pas forcément en caleçon sur mon canapé mais dans ma vie en général. J'ai même l'impression d'avoir un peu connu sa mère.   
Depuis cette soirée la, il vient tout les week end. On ne fait rien de particulier, juste des soirées cocons a deux et il dort a la maison, avec moi, dans mon lit. Et le matin on est collé dans les bras de l'autre. On se réveille et on s'endort, deux fois en général. Le matin il sert les cafés et je lui met du lait dans le sien, puis on va sur le canapé en caleçon, oui moi aussi et on allume la télé. Jusqu'à qu'il rentre chez lui et ainsi de suite. Je suis retourné quelque fois a la fac et j'étais avec lui, parfois accompagné de Liam ou Niall et même Zayn aussi. Il s'est pas fait d'autre ami, "le premier et le dernier" comme il dit. Il m'a expliquer qu'ayant passé toute sa vie avec pratiquement que sa mère il n'aime pas trop le monde, il s'y est habitué. Il y a que moi, et un peu les autres, mais juste un peu. Et j'aime ça parce que moi non plus j'aime pas trop le monde. Il est le seul que je vois en dehors de la fac, a peu près tout le temps d'ailleurs. En plus des week end il vient souvent en semaine mais il dort pas a la maison parce qu'il sait qu'il ira pas en cours sinon. Je parle quasiment que d'Harry quand j'ai mes parents au téléphone et ça inquiète mon père par rapport a mes études. Ils savent que j'y vais pas mais que je bosse quand même mes cours et que j'ai des bonnes notes. Mais avant il y avait pas Harry qui trainait souvent chez moi mais je les rassure parce que je continu de travailler, pour de vrai.   
Avec Harry c'est vraiment spécial. Il est mon premier vrai ami. Au lycée j'en avais un peu mais plus comme Liam et Niall que comme Harry. Il est un peu comme mon frère en fait. Liam nous appelle "les deux inséparables" et ça me plaît parce qu'en plus ça fait rougir Harry. On se quitte plus et c'est génial. J'aime sa compagnie. On a pas besoin de tout le temps faire quelque chose ou de discuter pour combler des blancs. Non, parfois on est simplement allongés sur mon lit et on regarde le plafond en silence. Et dans ces moments la je suis bien parce qu'il est avec moi et qu'être avec lui c'est fantastique. 

On est vendredi soir, du coup il dort chez moi et pour la première fois depuis que je le connais il est mal a l'aise, je comprend pas trop pourquoi mais je dis rien. C'est seulement quand on va se coucher qu'il ouvre enfin la bouche.   
"-Louis?  
-Oui?  
-Est ce que ... Enfin j'aimerais... Je .. Tu ...  
-Harry crache le morceau.   
-Hmm et bien tu... J'aimerais bien aller voir ma mère demain et hmm avec toi? Enfin c'est si tu veux, je veux pas te forcer. C'est pas la meilleure sortie de l'année que je te propose mais ... Putain. S'il te plaît? J'aimerais beaucoup que tu m'accompagnes.   
-Ok.   
-Ok?  
-Bah ouais.   
-Mais..  
-Ehhh Harry! Pourquoi tu pensais que je dirais non?  
-Je sais pas... Faut se lever tôt, faire un peu de route, pour aller dans un cimetière. Il y a plus cool comme programme du coup enfin je sais pas. Tu vas t'ennuyer et bon je pensais que tu aurais préféré rester chez toi et tout.   
-Allo Harry! C'est ta mère! Bien sur que je t'accompagne! En plus tu vas pas être bien je veux pas que tu prennes le volant.   
-Hein mais pourquoi?  
-Parce que. Je te connais.   
-Pas du tout, je peux très bien conduire pour aller voir ma mère.   
-Pas cette fois.   
-Mais explique toi!  
-Putain Harry !   
-Quoi?  
-J'ai pas envie!  
-Mais moi oui, dis moi !  
-T'es sacrément chiant quand tu t'y mets. Je te connais! C'est la première fois que tu retournes voir ta mère depuis que t'es arrivé ici, déjà que tu vas être triste et peut être pleurer ce que je comprend tout a fait tu vas culpabiliser parce que tu vas te dire que t'aurais du y aller plus tôt. Donc je t'adore mais je refuse que tu prennes le volant si t'as des larmes dans les yeux et que t'es pas concentré. Voilà t'es content? Maintenant tu vas me faire la gueule jusqu'à demain matin c'est super !   
-Je suis désolé Louis...  
-Désolé de quoi? T'as pas a être désolé.   
-Désolé de te faire des caprices alors que c'est évident que tu me connais mieux que moi même.   
-Hey Harry..."  
Il se met a pleurer et Dieu sait que je déteste ça. On s'engueule pas souvent mais quand ça arrive c'est toujours sur des trucs comme ça. Parce que j'anticipe ses réactions et que j'essaie d'éviter le pire au maximum. D'habitude il me fait la gueule parce que je le blesse. Je lui montre qu'il est faible même si c'est normal et il comprend pas que c'est pas des reproches que je lui fait. Mais la je crois qu'il a compris. Je veux juste qu'il soit bien c'est tout.   
Je le prend dans mes bras. Enfin il s'installe dans mes bras. C'est tout le temps comme ça quand il est triste. Il s'allonge sur moi et il place mes bras autours de sa taille ensuite il me chuchote "sers moi fort" et il enroule ses jambes aux miennes. Il pleure dans mon cou et il me chuchote des trucs que je comprend a peine mais la j'entend surtout des "Louis", "suis désolé", "chiant", "t'adore", et une ribambelle de "merci". Je lui caresse le dos et lui embrasse la tempe, la seule zone que je peux atteindre étant donné qu'il a sa tête enfouie dans mon cou. Au bout d'une demi heure il se relève sur ses avant bras et je m'en veut un peu de le trouver magnifique dans ces moments la.   
"-Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi Louis, tu sais que je t'adore."  
On se dit qu'on s'adore, jamais qu'on s'aime même si c'est le cas. Enfin pour moi, je pense aussi pour lui mais ouais on se le dit pas. On est pudique avec ça. Rien qu'avec ça d'ailleurs. Parce que pour le reste... On prend des douches ensemble, on dort dans les bras de l'autre, on passe notre temps a se faire des bisous mais jamais sur les lèvres, c'est un peu comme les "je t'aime". Pourtant ça serait moins gênant qu'il m'embrasse les lèvres plutôt que dans le cou avant dormir ou le bas du ventre le matin. Ouais il fait ça. La première fois j'ai pas trop compris ce qu'il se passait et la deuxième fois il m'a juste dit "J'adore mettre mon nez dans tes petits poils du bidon. En plus on appelle ça le chemin du bonheur. Tu le savais? Du coup peut être que si je te fais plein de petits bisous sur tes petits poils du bidon tu seras heureux tout le temps." Et j'ai trouvé ça adorable. Par contre j'ai pas osé lui dire que on appelait ça le chemin du bonheur parce que ça allait jusqu'au parties intimes et que le bonheur c'était le sexe en gros. Toujours est il que quand je me réveille et que je vois la tête d'Harry a deux centimètres de mon caleçon. Enfin j'ai chaud quoi. Je sais pas si il se rend vraiment compte de tout ce qu'il fait parfois. En plus c'est pas comme si on avait jamais eu d'autres "accidents" depuis la fois ou il s'était collé a moi de bon matin en collant son érection sur ma cuisse parce que ouais monsieur fait ça tous les matins en fait. En général je me réveille avant lui donc la mienne a le temps de redescendre avant qu'il fasse son petit rituel super gênant. Sauf que parfois on se réveille en même temps et que moi aussi j'ai une érection matinale. Mais ça le gêne pas lui, il se colle quand même a moi, et il presse ses hanches bien fort contre ma cuisse parce que "mais Louis sinon après je suis de mauvaise humeur, je peux pas le faire contre ton matelas il est trop mou" et parfois c'est pas ma cuisse. Quand je me réveille en même temps que lui il s'allonge sur moi et il presse ses hanches bien fort contre ma putain d'érection. La première fois qu'il a fait ça j'ai passé dix minutes a gémir des "putain Harry" et lui il se frottait tranquillement contre moi en chuchotant "Ssshhht Louis ça va passer". Sauf que non moi ça passe que quand je la laisse se rendormir tranquillement au lieu de la stimuler contre un corps magnifique fraîchement réveillé. Lui c'est l'inverse. Il se chauffe un peu pendant dix minutes, il arrête et ça redescend. Personnellement quand il fait ça je suis obligé d'aller me branler dans la salle de bain et après il m'engueule parce que le café est froid. Je sais pas si il est gay, je suis même pas sur que lui même en sache quelque chose. Il a jamais eu de relation sentimentales ou sexuelles. Comme sa mère est vraiment tombée malade quand il avait 13 ans et qu'il avait jamais rien fait avant, ça l'a un peu empêché de s'épanouir sentimentalement parlant. A partir du moment ou elle est tombée malade il ne vivait que pour elle, mais il m'a dit qu'il s'en était même pas rendu compte, que c'était maintenant avec le recul et nos discussions qu'il l'avait réalisé. Il a pas l'impression d'être passé a côté de quelque chose et c'est super. Je suis sur que beaucoup de gamin auraient eu des réflexions du type "j'ai pas eu de jeunesse", "j'ai du grandir trop vite", presque s'ils en auraient pas voulu a leur mère. Du coup c'est pour ça qu'Harry est très entreprenant mais sans arrière pensée. Il sait pas ce que c'est. Enfin si, il est pas non plus complètement ignorant mais c'est juste qu'il réalise pas l'ampleur de ses gestes. Quand il m'embrasse le ventre par exemple il pense pas au fait qu'il y ai mon entre jambe juste a côté, toute proche de sa bouche et que c'est très, très sexuel ce qu'il fait. Non lui il pense que me faire des bisous sur le chemin du bonheur me rendra heureux alors il le fait, pour que je sois content pas pour réellement me donner du plaisir. 

Il s'est endormi contre moi et il est juste adorable. Il y a pas d'autre mot, ce mec est un bébé taille adulte. Quand il dort ses lèvres font une petite moue et ça me donne envie de le mordre. On a nos visages face a face pour une fois et je lui embrasse le front, les yeux, le nez, les joues et le menton. Il bouge et m'embrasse sur les lèvres, sauf qu'il dort. Il dort vraiment profondément parce qu'il ronronne. Alors je sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre et je souris en m'endormant lentement avec ses lèvres a deux millimètres des miennes.   
Au matin je sens Harry contre moi, il est réveillé parce qu'il est fort contre moi, signe qu'il fait son petit rituel. Mais je le laisse faire et me rendors. Quand je me réveille a nouveau je sens les lèvres d'Harry sur mon ventre et je souris parce qu'il s'amuse. Il fait même plus ça pour moi, il le fait parce qu'il trouve ça marrant. Il dessine quelque chose d'invisible avec son nez, il lèche mes poils et les pince entre ses lèvres pour faire une mini crête. Ça l'amuse donc il rigole et ça me fait sourire. Il reprend ses bisous mais je l'arrête en lui caressant la joue.   
"-T'es réveillé?  
-Comme tu peux le voir.  
\- Tu as bien dormi?  
-Toujours avec toi. "  
Il rougit un peu et remonte vers moi pour s'installer sur moi et positionner mes bras autour de lui.   
"-On peut y aller demain voir ma mère, j'ai envie de rester au lit aujourd'hui."  
Je sais qu'il veut rester au lit parce qu'il est triste. Ça me rend triste aussi du coup donc je le serre un peu plus dans mes bras autant pour l'apaiser lui que moi.   
"-On fait comme tu veux Harry, te forces pas si t'en a pas envie, on ira quand tu voudras.  
-J'ai peur qu'elle m'en veuille...  
-Tu sais très bien que jamais elle t'en voudra, elle aurait pas pu mieux rêver comme fils.  
-Tu crois?  
-J'en suis sur."  
Il me sourit et plonge sa tête dans mon coup, il commence a me faire plein de petits bisous et ses cheveux me chatouilles alors je me tortille et ça le fait rire. Il se relève sur un coude et pose son autre main sur mon torse.  
"-Ton cœur bat vite."  
Oui Harry, tout le temps quand t'es dans mes bras, mais je ne lui répond pas, je lui souris et encadre son visage de mes mains, je me relève et lui embrasse le bout du nez, puis les yeux, puis les joues et le menton, il me sourit et dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.   
"-T'oublies toujours cette partie la."  
Mon dieu, ça me fait fondre. Il se recouche contre moi et petit a petit je sens qu'il s'endort. On ira pas voir sa mère aujourd'hui, alors je me rendors aussi.  
Quand je me réveille je suis seul dans le lit, et c'est bizarre parce qu'habituellement on s'attend toujours. Je me précipite hors de la chambre pour le chercher et j'entend l'eau de la douche couler. J'entre dans la pièce mais il n'est pas la. Mais quand je me retourne il est juste devant moi tout près et nu. Je me sens tout petit parce qu'il est vraiment grand mais aussi il est musclé et la, tout près de moi il est vraiment imposant.   
"-Tu viens sous la douche avec moi?  
-J'ai pas encore pris mon café.   
-Moi non plus Lou, allez viens."  
Il colle son corps au miens et il commence a me déshabiller. Il chantonne une mélodie que je ne connais pas et il a un sourire placardé sur les lèvres, il me déshabille et je suis incapable de bouger, ce mec m'étonnera toujours, il fait tellement enfant mais parfois on dirait un homme viril plein de pulsions sexuelles. La en me déshabillant on dirait l'homme viril, il a un sourire coquin sur les lèvres et ses yeux sont plus foncé que d'habitude.   
"-Harry..  
-Sshhhtt."  
Il m'embrasse rapidement du bout de lèvres et me retourne pour me pousser dans la douche après m'avoir donné une petite claque sur les fesses. Je rentre dans la douche et me met sous le jet, deux minutes après Harry prend ma place et je me savonne. Quand Harry éteins l'eau je suis toujours en train de me laver mais il ne dit rien, il me regarde. Ça me gêne un peu. Quand j'ai fini il me sourit, et au lieu de me laisser reprendre ma place sous le jet d'eau il me fait non de la tête et me montre son corps des yeux. Il veux que je le lave. Je soupire parce que je sais d'avance que ça va me gêner parce que quand il me demande de le laver, je dois le laver entièrement, de la tête au pied et dans tous les recoins. Je commence par ses épaules, en descendant avec des mouvement circulaire sur son torse, ensuite je le retourne pour m'occuper de son dos. Il est tellement musclé, donc j'appuie un peu plus pour lui faire un léger massage, et je le sens soupirer d'aise.  
"-Passons maintenant a ma partie préférée."  
Je comprend pas, quelle est sa partie préférée ? Il me voit hésiter donc il prend ma main pour la placer sur ses fesses et il la fait glisser lentement vers l'intérieur et je commence a avoir chaud. Il courbe son dos et se penche légèrement en avant pour s'écarter, j'ai son cul en premier plan, je vois tout, vraiment tout.   
"-Harry... Je... Je peux pas!  
-S'il te plaît Louis, quand c'est moi qui le fait c'est pas pareil...  
-Mais Harry! C'est super intime! Je peux pas..  
-Louis... Allez Louis... Pour me faire plaisir... Après je te le fais si tu veux, tu verras c'est cool, ça chatouille un peu mais moi j'adore!  
-Non, non, non!   
-Mais si ! Regarde.."  
Il se retourne et me plaque contre la parois de la douche, je suis dos a lui et il force pour ouvrir mes jambes. J'ai aucune force pour lutter et je crois qu'en fait je suis juste choqué.   
Il colle son torse a mon dos mais garde son bassin en retrait, il a sa tête dans mon cou et il passe lentement sa main entre mes fesses. Et merde, je suis qu'un homme moi! En plus il fait ça bien, dans mon oreille il fredonne la musique qu'il chantonnait tout a l'heure et sa voix parcourt tout mon corps et je sens mon sang battre fort dans mon membre. Mon dieu Louis, calme toi rapidement il faut pas qu'il voit ça. J'essaie de penser a des choses écœurantes mais c'est dur avec la main d'Harry qui dessine très sensuellement des cercles sur le tour de mon anus.  
"-Tu vois comme ça fait du bien Louis?  
-Oui... Oui c'est bon arrête, j'ai saisi.   
-Tu veux bien me le faire alors?  
-Harry.. C'est.. C'est pas des choses qu'on doit faire ensemble.   
-Pourquoi on pourrait pas faire ça tous les deux?"  
Il me retourne et heureusement il ne regarde pas en bas, mon érection pointe directement son menton et je suis sur que même en me regardant dans les yeux il peut la voir, mais il ne dit rien, il fronce les sourcils, il comprend vraiment pas pourquoi on devrait pas.   
"-Harry... C'est je sais pas... Tu fais ça avec une personne avec qui tu es en couple, que t'aime vraiment bien tu sais, comme les amoureux."  
J'ai l'impression que je lui parle comme a un enfant mais il s'y connaît vraiment pas en relation sexuelle et sentimentale, tout ce qu'il sait c'est ce qu'il a vu de sa sœur et ce que je lui ai dis. C'est a dire vraiment pas grand chose.   
"-Écoute Harry, il y a des trucs que je t'ai laissé faire parce que ça s'est installé comme ça mais c'est pas des choses qui se font vraiment entre ami et parfois c'est un peu gênant.  
-Qu'est ce que j'ai fais de gênant?   
-Tu sais le matin quand tu te colles a moi très très fort?  
-Oui? Je fais pas trop exprès tu sais c'est juste mon corps qui, enfin, tu sais..  
-Oui et bien normalement t'es pas censé te coller a moi comme ça pour que ça passe, tu dois le gérer tout seul.  
-Mais Lou, ton matelas est trop mou, d'habitude je fais avec mon matelas mais avec le tiens ça marche pas."  
Je suis vraiment en train d'avoir cette conversation avec Harry? Parce que je sais pas si ça m'excite ou si ça me fait carrément peur, on est nu tous les deux, sous la douche et encore plein de mousse. Je lui fait comprendre qu'on ferrait mieux de sortir et en parler après, dans d'autres conditions. Quand on sort je vois qu'il est un peu perturbé, je viens de remettre en question son rituel des peut être dix derniers week ends qui viennent de passer donc je le comprend, un peu.   
On prend notre café dans le silence et il m'annonce juste après qu'il va aller voir sa sœur aujourd'hui. Ils ont recommencé a se voir, après une énorme dispute, ils avaient besoin de tout mettre au clair et même si Harry est rentré de cette journée la en pleurant je sais que ça lui a fait du bien, et puis il a retrouvé sa sœur. Sauf que le week end il est a moi et a personne d'autre, ça va être la première fois qu'on le passe pas entièrement ensemble et j'ai peur qu'il m'en veuille de lui avoir dit ces choses sous la douche.   
Il ne revient pas avant dix neuf heure et je me suis inquiété toute la journée, en plus il a pas l'air bien alors je me précipite sur lui pour le prendre dans mes bras mais il ne répond pas a mon câlin. La dire que je suis inquiet serait le plus grand euphémisme.   
"-Harry? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Ça va pas?   
-Je suis désolé Louis...  
-Mais désolé de quoi Harry? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Gemma?"  
Je le pousse jusqu'au canapé pour qu'il s'installe, d'habitude il a ses jambes sur moi alors quand je m'installe c'est tout naturellement que je place ses jambes sur les miennes, mais il les retire aussitôt.   
"-Harry?  
-Je suis gay Louis, je suis désolé."  
Et il fond en larme. Je me jette sur lui pour le prendre dans mes bras mais il tente de me repousser sauf que cette fois je céderais a aucun de ses caprices.   
"-Hey Harry, il y pas de mal a ça ! Qui t'a mît ça dans la tête?  
-Personne.. Gemma m'a dit que c'était pas grave non plus mais c'est juste que vis a vis de toi c'est juste que j'ai fais des trucs et je suis désolé Louis... Ne m'en veux pas s'il te plaît...  
-Bien sur que non! Tu sais bien que je t'adore. Qu'est ce que t'as dis Gemma? Raconte moi.   
-Après ce que tu m'as dis sous la douche je me suis dis qu'il fallait que j'en parle avec elle avant d'en parler avec toi pour avoir un avis extérieur tu sais, donc je lui ai raconté ce qu'on s'était dit et du coup elle m'a demandé de lui dire tout ce qu'on faisait tous les deux quand on était seul. Et elle m'a tout expliqué, les choses trop intime pour des amis et ce que les amoureux font dans l'intimité, et comme il y a beaucoup truc qu'on fait qui sont fait pour les amoureux je me suis demandé si c'était différent puisque on est deux garçon et elle m'a expliquer pour le fait d'être gay, et que ça marchait pareil, quand j'ai repensé a ce que je t'ai fais sous la douche je me suis dis que t'allais m'en vouloir ... Parce que peut être que je suis gay mais toi je sais pas et... Je veux pas te dégoûter ..  
-Harry, je suis gay aussi, je sais que t'y connaissais rien a tout ça, du coup j'ai préféré rien dire pour pas te mettre mal a l'aise mais quand je dis que c'était gênant c'est parce que justement t'y connaissais rien et que tu me faisais, tu sais, bander, je sais pas si Gemma t'a expliqué et je voulais pas que tu le vois parce que, je sais pas trop, c'était juste gênant, parce que moi je savais que c'était sexuel, toi pas trop.   
-Je te faisait bander?  
-Haaarrryyy.... C'est super gênant la aussi...  
-Désolé... Est ce qu'on peut aller se coucher? Je suis très fatigué..  
-Bien sur, allez viens."  
Quand on arrive dans la chambre je me déshabille et plonge dans le lit en riant je me roule dans la couverture en souriant a Harry, mais il fixe le lit, il est toujours habillé et on dirait qu'il a peur.   
"-J'ai le droit de me mettre en caleçon?  
-Harry... Tu fais comme d'habitude, je te dirais après si c'est normal avec un ami ou pas, mais je veux pas que tu changes ton comportement avec moi, ok?  
-Ok!"  
Il est tellement content que je lui dise ça, comme s'il était persuadé que j'allais le rejeter. Il se met en position habituelle, sur moi, sa tête dans mon coup et il cale mes bras autour de lui.  
"-On est pas censé faire ça mais je veux pas que ça change, je veux que tu restes tout contre moi, tout le temps.  
-C'est les amoureux qui font ça?  
-Oui Harry, dors."  
On chuchote comme si on se disait des secrets et j'aime bien cette atmosphère ou Harry est rien qu'à moi. On s'endort rapidement.  
Dans la nuit j'entend des petits grognements, c'est pas habituel parce que les seuls bruits présent en général ceux sont les ronronnements d'Harry. Ça me réveille et quand je regarde autour de moi je vois Harry a côté tout transpirant, il a le visage crispé et il grogne comme si il faisait un gros cauchemar. Je tente de l'appeler pour le réveiller mais ça marche pas alors je commence a lui caresser le torse. En plus de ses grognements il dit quelque chose mais je ne comprend pas alors toujours en caressant son ventre entre son nombril et son caleçon, la ou il aime bien, je me rapproche de lui. Il grogne et il gémit, je comprend toujours rien a ce qu'il dit et il m'inquiète vraiment. Et d'un coup il se relève les yeux écarquillés en criant mon prénom, on s'est un peu cogné la tête et il a l'air très chamboulé. Je sens que ma main est humide et quand je la regarde je vois Harry qui sert fort mon poignet et qui appuie avec la même force sur sa verge. Il vient de jouir. Harry vient de faire un rêve érotique, il a crié mon prénom et il a jouit. Quand je tourne mon visage pour le regarder je peux pas m'empêcher de sourire, sauf que lui me regarde comme s'il avait fait brûler ma maison. Il tient toujours ma main, fort contre lui, je bouge un peu mes doigts pour lui rappeler ou est ma main et c'était une mauvaise idée je crois parce que je le sens durcir sous moi, il respire fort et il appuie sa tête contre la mienne. Il a toujours pas lâché ma main et il durcit de plus en plus. Ça me fait sourire encore plus. Parce que maintenant il sait ce que ça veut dire et il sait que je sais, et pire, il sait que je sais qu'il sait.  
"-Tu as rêvé de moi?  
-Louis...  
-Oui bébé .."  
Je peux pas m'empêcher de sourire, il est adorable.   
"-C'est gênant Louis, arrête de sourire...  
-Est ce que je peux récupérer ma main?  
-Oh mon dieu!  
-Ça va Harry, j'ai bien aimé voir ça."  
Et c'est vrai que j'ai bien aimé, il est beau, il est magnifique.   
"-Comment je fais pour enlever ça?"  
Il me pointe son érection du menton.  
"-Je vais t'aider, mais d'habitude c'est les amoureux qui font ça. "  
Je le prend en main et je commence a le branler délicatement, je vais tout doucement et je fais des mouvements de torsion de poignet pour qu'il apprécie vraiment. Sauf qu'il a pas l'air content, il me supplie d'aller plus vite et je crois même qu'il pleure. Je le trouve adorable, même comme ça. Quand on a finalement supprimé le problème je lui enlève son caleçon et l'essuie avec avant de le jeter dans la chambre. Il pleure encore.  
"-Viens la Harry.  
-Mais je suis tout nu..  
-Oui mais tu pleures."  
Il cède et vient s'allonger sur moi, la tête dans mon cou, je cale mes bras autour de lui et il enroule ses jambes autour des miennes. Il m'embrasse le cou et me chuchote plein de "merci" et de "t'adore".   
Quand je me réveille Harry est assis en tailleur, il me regarde.   
"-Salut beau bouclé  
-Salut...  
-Hey.. Ça va?  
-Est ce que tu peux me montrer?  
-Te montrer quoi?  
-Ce que tu m'as fait hier soir, pour tu sais...  
-Oooh.  
-Je sais que c'est pour les amoureux mais c'est juste parce que je sais pas trop comment m'y prendre.."  
Il est tellement mignon. Je me relève et m'assoit en face de lui, je le cale face a moi, entre mes jambes, tout proche, avec ses jambes de chaque côté de mon bassin. Il bande, et il est beau. Je le regarde dans les yeux pour lui demander si je peux y aller et il soupire, on se cale front contre front et on regarde tout les deux en bas, pour regarder ce que je m'apprête a faire. Quand je le prend en main il grogne et ça me fait sourire. Je lui montre comment faire, je lui dis que ça dépend de lui, de ce qu'il aime et je lui montre juste quelque geste basique. Il a vraiment jamais fait ça ? Pour moi ça a était évident, avec l’instinct et tout. Quand je commence a accélérer il rapproche son bassin du miens et fait des mouvements verticaux, il cherche son rythme. Il pose ses bras sur mes épaules et il grogne de plus en plus fort, il m'agrippe les cheveux et je l'entend murmurer. Je comprend que c'est une litanie de "Louis" et ça me fait plaisir. Je lui dis de pas se retenir, de se laisser aller et d'un coup il explose, il écrase ses lèvres contre les miennes et j'ai a peine le temps de poser mes mains sur ses hanches qu'il colle son bassin a mon ventre, il est toujours en train de jouir avec sa verge comprimé entre nos deux ventre et il se colle tellement fort contre moi, il m'embrasse avec tellement de puissance que je peux pas m'empêcher de gémir, il entoure mes bras derrière son dos et il me chuchote "Sers moi, le plus fort que tu peux, écrase la, écrase la Louis, ça fait tellement de bien", je comprend au bout d'un moment que le "la" c'est sa verge, alors je cambre le dos pour réduire l'espace entre nos deux corps, la ou "elle" est et je le serre très très très fort. Quand il me relâche je le laisse tomber en arrière, j'ai un vision parfaite sur tout le haut de son corps, de ses hanches a sa tête, il est tout transpirant et il respire fort. Il est sublime. Quand il me regarde, je sens que ça me lance en bas et en voyant la bosse qui n'a jamais été aussi grosse dans mon caleçon je me demande comment j'ai fais pour par la sentir avant. Harry suis mon regard avant de tout de suite planter ses yeux dans les miens.  
"-Je peux te regarder faire?  
-Pardon?  
-Oui pour voir, j'aimerais bien te regarder te branler. "  
Putain, ça me fait bander encore plus. Sans hésiter je lui répond positivement parce que mine de rien ça m'excite énormément. J'enlève mon caleçon et on se repositionne face a face et il me regarde, il me touche les cuisse et il s'approche de plus en plus, je suis haletant et d'un coup je le vois qui se stop, je suis sont regard qui est tourné vers le bas et je vois son début d'érection. Alors je murmure   
"-Cercle vicieux, vas y, touche toi."  
Il me regarde comme si je lui avais dis la chose la plus improbable mais aussi la plus fantastique au monde. Je lui souris pour l'encourager a y aller. On est tout les deux face a face en train de se branler sur mon lit et par instinct on se rapproche peu a peu, les jambes écarté de chaque côté du bassin de l'autre. Et quand on se regarde dans les yeux c'est électrisant alors on se jette sur les lèvres de l'autre et on s'embrasse comme si on essayait de se faire jouir comme ça et je ne sais comment je sens son poing contre le miens, on se branle chacun avec le même rythme et nos poings collés ensemble.   
"-Lou... On échange?  
-Tu veux que je te le fasse et que tu me le fasse?  
-Oui...  
-J'ai une meilleure idée."  
Je lui prend sa main et je colle nos érections ensemble et je les prend toutes les deux dans ma main intimant a Harry de faire pareil. Quand il comprend ce que je veux faire il me regarde avec un énorme sourire comme si j'avais eu la meilleure idée du siècle. On va au même rythme et on est près pour jouir ensemble mais je crois qu'on se retient tous les deux. Je l'embrasse et je lâche tout, le forçant a faire de même et rapidement je colle nos deux verges entre nos deux ventres et ça le fait jouir et du coup ça me fait jouir aussi. Harry aime qu'elle soit compressé et il l'avait comprit avant même de se branler. Je trouve ça génial. Ce gars est exceptionnel.   
"-J'imagine que c'est que les amoureux qui font ça aussi hein?  
-Les amoureux et nous.  
-Oui mais nous, on est un peu comme des amoureux pas vrai?   
-Tu es amoureux de moi?  
-Je suis pas sur, je crois, et... Toi?  
-Je suis amoureux de toi."  
On a fait l’amour après ça, et c’était magnifique, il était en moi et il m’a juste suffit de serrer les fesses très très fort pour le faire jouir. Il adore avoir sa verge compresser, c’est assez étrange mais c’est lui. Et je l’aime.

On est allé voir sa mère le week end d’après, il a pleurer tout le long. A un moment il m’a demandé de le laisser seul sur la tombe de sa mère, mais j’étais assez proche pour entendre qu’il lui parlait de moi. Je me suis mis a pleurer moi aussi parce qu’Harry m’aime, pour de vrai. Il ne m’aime pas seulement parce que je suis son premier, et celui qui lui a tout appris, sentimentalement et sexuellement parlant, il m’aime d’un vrai amour, je l’ai entendu. Sa mère était toute sa vie, et ça lui a fait du bien de lui parler de sa vie après elle, ça lui manquait. Parfois il répondait à sa place en ajoutant « je te connais encore par coeur » et ça m’a fendu le coeur. Quand on est rentré on est directement allé au lit, il était épuisé d’avoir pleurer. Il s’est allongé sur moi et je l’ai serré fort et on s’est endormi.  
Ce matin je ne sens pas son corps contre le mien et à dire vrai je panique un peu. Mais en ouvrant les yeux il est juste là, assis en tailleur tourné vers moi à me regarder. On ne parle pas et on se regarde juste mais pas trop longtemps.  
« -J’ai l’impression de ne pas avoir eu d’adolescence, d’être passé d’enfant à adulte d’un coup, j’ai pas pris le temps de me poser des questions sur mon corps et mes envies, je me suis jamais posé de question en fait. J’étais un petit garçon, ma mère était malade, ma soeur venait de déménager, du coup je devais m’occuper de beaucoup de chose, pour moi c’était normal, j’ai demandé à prendre des cours à domicile parce que ça me semblait être la bonne chose à faire, je me suis coupé du monde, j’ai vu personne sauf ma mère, ma soeur et une poignet de médecin pendant des années, mais c’était normal pour moi, j’aimais ma mère, je me devait d’être la pour elle en toutes circonstances, ma soeur m’a laissé vivre comme ça, ma mère était malade et puis elle est morte. De mes 13 ans jusqu’au jour ou je t’ai rencontré je n’avais jamais vraiment parlé à personne d’autre que ma mère. J’avais toujours 13 ans au fond, mais toi, toi Louis, tu m’as fait rattraper toutes ces années, tu m’as fais comprendre ce que mon corps me criait, tu m’as appris des choses auxquelles je n’aurais jamais pensé, à toi tout seul tu m’as appris 6 années de vie. Tu es maintenant tout ce que j’ai Louis, tu es ma famille, tu es mon amant, tu es mon ami, tu es ma vie. Ok il y a Gemma, et j’ai encore le souvenir de ma mère mais toi tu es tout ce que je sais, tout ce que je possède et tout ce que je désir. Tu es mon tout. Et ne me frappes pas parce que je suis trop niais, j’essaie juste d’être sincère sur ce que je sais de moi même, sur ce que je suis maintenant grâce à toi. Tu es maintenant la plus importante personne à mes yeux et je t’aime juste tellement fort que parfois j’ai l’impression que c’est pas réel, que j’ai pas pu louper tout ça pendant tout ce temps. Et après je réalise que sans ça, sans toutes ces années à me couper du monde je ne t’aurais jamais rencontré ou alors notre relation n’aurait jamais évolué dans ce sens, et pour la première fois depuis des mois je trouve du positif dans la mort de ma mère, je t’ai rencontré, et c’est le plus beau cadeau qu’elle est pu me faire. Elle me manque terriblement c’est sur, mais t’arrives à compenser ma douleur par ta présence. Et tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé Louis, tu es juste parfait avec moi, tu aurais pu me mépriser de ne pas connaitre toutes ces choses, tu aurais pu m’ignorer comme tu ignores tout le monde, tu aurais pu ne jamais exister, mais tu es la, avec moi dans ce lit, et tu me fais grandir, tu me fais vivre, tu me fais découvrir des tas de chose, et je parle pas que de sexe ou d’amour, je parle de tous ces trucs qui te semblent insignifiant mais qui sont tout nouveaux pour moi. Tu es tout ce qui fait et forme ma nouvelle vie, tu es ma nouvelle vie Louis. »  
Seigneur, je suis en larme, il me dit tout ça au réveil, sérieusement ? J’ai à peine le temps de me réveiller que je me fais heurter par une vague de sentiment, mais bordel ce que j’aime ça, bordel que je l’aime. Mon Harry, mon bébé. Je ne m’arrête pas de pleurer, personne ne m’a jamais dis de choses pareil, je n’ai jamais été autant important pour personne avant. Je pleure de plus en plus, ça faisait longtemps que je n’avais pas pleurer comme ça, d’ailleurs ça doit être la première fois. Des sanglots de joie, depuis quand ça existe ?  
« -Mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu..  
-Louis?  
-Seigneur Harry, mon dieu…  
-Qu’est ce que j’ai fais? J’ai dis un truc qui fallait pas? Louis.. Désolé, je voulais pas..  
-Tais toi Harry, seigneur tais toi !  
-Mais …  
-Putain si tu savais comme je t’aime, si seulement tu savais à ce moment la a quel point ça me fait du bien de t’aimer, à quel point le fait d’être juste toi fait battre mon coeur anormalement vite, si seulement je pouvais te montrer a quel point je t’aime la tout de suite, maintenant. C’est juste, mon dieu, ça déborde, ça s’arrête plus, je vais mourir d’amour seigneur, Harry, Harry, Harry, je t’aime trop, c’est sans doute inhumain.. »  
J’ai perdu tous mes moyens, je suis incapable de penser à autre chose que ‘je l’aime je l’aime je l’aime je l’aime’. Je pleure encore, je pleure de joie, je pleure d’amour.  
« Harry… Harry viens par la, il faut absolument que je te prenne dans mes bras tout de suite. »  
Il se jette dans mes bras et je le serre fort, peut être que je lui fais mal, je sais pas, je sais juste que j’en ai irrémédiablement besoin à cet instant. Et d’un coup je l’entend rire, un fou rire même, alors je le relâche un peu pour le regarder dans les yeux, et ce que j’y vois me calme de suite. J’y vois Harry et son innocence, Harry et son amour, Harry et moi.   
Cette fois c’est moi qui lui fait l’amour, moi qui repose dans son corps chaud. J’ai l’impression que ça à durer des heures, je ne sens plus mon corps et quand on se lève pour aller faire notre café, on a tout les deux du mal à marcher, à soutenir notre propre poids, pourtant quand on s’affale dans le canapé, on a à peine le temps de finir notre café que l’on réclame l’autre, on fait l’amour toute la journée, je ne savais pas que c’était physiquement possible, on aurait dit des animaux en rut, quand on a finalement réussi à se calmer il faisait déjà nuit. On s’est endormi devant la télé, épuisé comme jamais on l’avait été. En me réveillant je sens le nez d’Harry contre mon ventre, il joue avec mes poils comme d’habitude, sauf que cette fois je suis nu et que de le voir comme ça, avec sa bouche si proche de ma verge ça me fait gémir. Quand il comprend que je suis réveillé il ne me regarde même pas, mais je le vois sourire, et d’un coup il lèche tout la longueur de ma verge qui se met au garde a vous tel un automate. Seigneur Harry qu’est ce que tu es en train de me faire?  
« -J’ai envie de te manger Louis, de te dévorer, j’ai envie de toi si fort… Regarde comme ton corps en a envie aussi, regarde ton corps, tu es sublime. Tout ça rien que pour moi. »  
Il dit ça les yeux rivés sur ma verge, avant de la prendre entièrement dans sa bouche, j’ai pas tenu longtemps… Il vient s’allonger sur moi en un glissement pour me pénétrer de la plus naturelle des façon possible, je suis épuisé mais ça n’empêche pas mon corps de réagir. On jouit ensemble dans un cri puissant et ça termine de nous achever, on se rendort la, sur le canapé, incapable de faire un mouvement de plus, et on est dimanche soir. Ca veut dire que Harry aurait du rentrer chez lui, ça veut dire qu’il sera la demain.

Quand on se réveille, pour la énième fois du week end, mon téléphone affiche onze heure trente, on est lundi matin et Harry est dans mes bras.   
"-Je veux pas aller en cours aujourd'hui, je veux pas y aller demain non plus, je veux rester ici, dans tes bras pour le restant de ma vie.  
-Tu te lasserais de moi, bébé.   
-Je ne peux pas me lasser de toi, surtout quand tu m'appelles bébé."  
On passe la journée a flâner nu dans l'appartement. Il est tellement beau. Il est a moi. On est dans notre bulle, indifférent a tout ce qui est extérieur de nous deux, pourtant quand vers 18h le téléphone d'Harry sonne ça ne nous perturbe pas tant que ça.   
"-Allo? ... Oui Gemma et toi? ... Non je ne me sentais pas trop bien... Ah... En fait je suis chez Louis ... Oui j'ai dormi chez lui ... Non Gemma, on pourrait en parler une autre fois? ... Je ne suis pas sur que ... D'accord je lui demande."  
Même sans l'entendre j'ai compris tout ce que Gemma lui demandait, et je sais qu'elle est devant chez lui et qu'elle lui demande si elle peut venir ici, je le vois sur le visage gêné d'Harry qui n'ose pas me regarder.  
"-C'est Gemma, elle demande si elle peut venir manger avec nous ce soir...  
-C'est comme tu veux Harry.  
-Je veux pas l'imposer.  
-Tu as envie qu'elle vienne?  
-J'ai envie qu'elle te rencontre.   
-Alors c'est oui."  
Son visage s'illumine et a dire vrai j'ai un peu peur de rencontrer la seule vraie famille qui lui reste. Je vais me mettre a angoisser et a chercher mes mots et je sais pas ce qu'il lui a dit sur notre relation. On couche ensemble, on s'aime, on est exclusif mais on a jamais mis d'étiquette sur notre relation, et j'ai peur d'entendre ce qu'il lui dira, comment il me présentera. On va se doucher, je le lave, partout comme il aime, et il m'embrasse partout comme j'aime. On traine un peu tout les deux dans une grosse serviette éponge a s'embrasser au milieu de la salle de bain, puis on s'habille tout les deux dans le silence en se regardant dans les yeux, on s'embrasse encore avant de mettre de l'eau a chauffer. Puis la sonnette retenti et je commence a paniquer. On va ouvrir la porte tous les deux.  
"-Salut !  
-Gemma ma sœur, Louis mon amoureux.  
-Hey.."  
Je suis officiellement son amoureux, je le regarde comme la huitième merveille du monde et même si je l'avoue, j'ai un peu peur de Gemma, la sur le coup je m'en fiche. J'ai juste envie de le serrer fort dans mes bras.  
"-Alors c'est toi LE Louis.  
-Le seul et unique, je l'espère."  
Harry me fait les gros yeux, il sait que j'ai peur qu'il soit avec moi juste pour l'attrait de la nouveauté mais que voulez vous.   
Le repas se passe étrangement bien, malgré le fait que j’ai un peu de rancoeur envers Gemma. J’arrive pas à me sortir de la tête qu’elle ai abandonné Harry et sa mère alors que la situation exigeait sa présence. Cependant elle est gentille, elle à l’air de faire bien attention a Harry maintenant et ça me rassure. Parce que c’est vrai que ça me mettait un peu la pression qu’il n’ai que moi, mais elle est là aussi.  
On a mangé des pâtes, parce que j’avais que ça, et Gemma est partie vers 23 heure. Harry lui est parti vers minuit, il devait rentrer chez lui, aller en cours demain et faire une machine. Du coup je me retrouve désespérément seul, j’ai peur de m’habituer à Harry et qu’un jour il revienne plus, qu’il en ai marre de moi et de ma tendance à me terrer dans mon appartement, à ne jamais sortir et exiger sa présence le plus possible. Il est a moi, et même si j’aimerais avoir un réel droit de propriété sur lui ce n’est pas le cas, et ça ne serait sans doute même pas légal mais depuis qu’il est la ma routine à changer et je ne veux pas qu’elle change encore.

Le lendemain midi il m’appelle pour ne rien me dire, on reste juste au téléphone, on ne parle pas et même si j’entend du bruit autour de lui je me concentre surtout sur sa respiration.   
Et puis les week end s’enchainent, on passe notre temps a faire l’amour parce que Harry a un appétit sexuel insatiable et que même si je suis épuisé, il est impossible de lui résister. Le matin c’est un passage oblige, il a toujours eu besoin d’une infime dose de sexe pour se réveiller, sauf que depuis qu’il a découvert la pénétration c’est devenu une autre histoire. Un matin je me suis réveillé avec Harry empalé sur ma queue, il était en train d’utiliser mon corps endormi pour se baiser en quelque sorte lui même. Apparemment je bande assez dans mon sommeil pour le satisfaire même quand je dors. J’avais a peine ouvert les yeux que je l’ai vu jouir, et ça a fini de m’achever. J’ai l’impression qu’on passe plus notre temps avec une de nos queue dans le cul de l’autre qu’autre chose, j’ai l’impression de lui avoir enlevé toute son innocence et ça me fend le coeur, en plus ce Harry me manque…  
Un soir je me suis mis à pleurer pour aucune raison, c’était un vendredi et Harry n’était pas encore la, quand il est rentré, parce que depuis le temps il a le double des clefs, et m’a vu dans cet état il m’a porté jusque dans notre lit, m’a allongé sur lui et m’a serré très fort. Ca m’a fait d’autant plus pleurer parce que c’était notre position avant, inversé mais notre position quand même, ça fait des semaines et peut être des mois que j’ai pas eu à le rassurer, tant mieux c’est sur mais je moi je suis tombé amoureux d’un Harry fragile et innocent et je sais que c’est égoïste parce qu’il est vraiment heureux en ce moment, il va voir sa mère régulièrement avec Gemma et ça ne le détruit plus comme avant, ils passent quelque heure la bas, comme s’ils étaient dans leur salon a parler, sur la tombe de leur mère pour en quelque sorte la tenir au courant et ça le rend heureux, il rentre et il me fait l’amour, on mange et on recommence avant de s’endormir. Et c’est insupportable.  
« -Tu me manques Harry..  
-Shhht mon ange je suis juste la.  
-Mon Harry me manque.  
-Mais je suis la Lou..  
-Non, pas toi. »  
Je sens que je l’ai blessé, son corps se crispe et sa mâchoire est toute serrée.  
« -Qu’est ce que tu veux dire ?  
-T’es devenu … Je sais pas Harry, t’es plus le même. Maintenant t’es un bête de sexe, t’en veux tout le temps, t’as perdu toute ton innocence et t’as plus besoin de moi.  
-Bien sur que j’ai encore besoin de toi, t’es tout ce que j’ai Louis, t’es mon pilier tu te souviens, t’es mon amour, ma vie, mon tout. Tu ne m’aimes plus ?  
-Si je t’aime mais t’es fort maintenant et je sais pas …  
-Je suis toujours ton bébé.  
-Harry…  
-Tu sais pour le sexe, j’en ai pas tant besoin que ça, je veux dire, j’y connais toujours rien, je connais ton corps par coeur et je sais ce que j’aime mais je veux dire j’y connais rien, je pense a te faire l’amour tout le temps parce que c’est ce que les couples font non ? Je pensais pas que j’en faisais trop, pour moi j’en faisais pas assez, j’avais l’impression qu’il fallait que je te donne toujours plus parce que c’est ce que tu mérites, plus. J’ai toujours l’impression de ne pas être à la hauteur sur ce plan la alors je me disais que tu devais en avoir marre de tout me montrer, j’ai juste voulu te montrer que je pouvais vraiment te faire du bien de moi même, sans que tu ne me dise rien et je sais plus quoi faire maintenant…  
-Bébé…  
-Ca faisait longtemps..  
-J’imagine que j’avais juste l’impression que tu n’était plus mon bébé, que l’élève avait dépassé le maitre et que ça sonnait ridiculement stupide de t’appeler comme ça alors que t’étais plus qu’une machine à orgasme.  
-Je suis désolé.  
-Ne t’excuse pas pour ça, enfin je veux dire, je comprend, j’ai tendance a oublier que c’est tout nouveau pour toi et que trois séances de baise ne t’ont pas rendu expert, c’est juste que ça commençait à me dépasser et j’ai mal réagi .. C’est moi qui suis désolé.  
-Non, non Lou, non t’es très bien, t’es toujours très bien, trop bien même parfois, je pense qu’il est temps qu’on se parle, je veux dire, qu’on se parle vraiment, comme avant sur nos émotions au lieux de se planquer, j’aurais du te dire que je savais pas comment gérer nos relations sexuelles ou te laisser les gérer au lieu de vouloir a tout prix prendre les choses en main alors que j’étais juste flippé. C’était très bien même génial hein, je dis pas le contraire mais c’est vrai que c’était peut être un peu … trop.   
-Et j’aurais du te dire qu’on avait pas besoin de tous ces orgasmes pour être un vrai couple, je sais pourtant que t’as pas de notion de relation, ni d’exemple à prendre en compte, j’aurais du voir que c’était un manque de confiance en toi et te rassurer, j’ai juste fermé les yeux parce que ouais c’est sur que c’était bien même si tu me manquais.  
-Alors maintenant tu peux me serrer dans tes bras très fort, comme avant ? C’est ma position préférée a vie, et ça me manque de plus m’endormir comme ça.  
-Viens par là mon gros bébé. »  
On s’est embrassé et on s’est endormi, on a pas fait l’amour se soir et ça m’a fait du bien d’avoir juste Harry dans mes bras endormi, comme mon petit bébé.  
Par contre le matin a toujours son petit rituel. Je le sens collé très fort contre moi, il chantonne dans mon oreille comme il le fait souvent et ça me fait sourire. Je commence à rouler des hanches pour me frotter contre lui, j’ai toujours les yeux fermé et pourtant je vois le sourire d’Harry, je le sens, il rayonne sur ma peau.   
« -Bonjour rayon de soleil !  
-T’étais tellement calme dans mes bras hier soir que j’avais oublié à quel point tu pouvais être enjoué le matin.  
-Désolé, je sais que tu m’as dis que j’en faisait trop niveau sexe hier soir mais te voir la, allongé et putain de magnifique … Tu sais que je te résiste pas le matin mon ange ..  
-Mmmmmh  
-Je vais juste me frotter a toi, très lentement, et t’embrasser aussi, je vais pas te déranger, juste comme avant tu sais.  
-Seigneur Harry, tout ce que j’ai dis hier soir s’envole en fumée, il suffit que tu parles pour que je me mette a bander a mon tour.  
-Retourne toi moi ange je vais me frotter contre toi pour nous faire du bien a tout le deux, ça va être doux, c’est promis. »  
Je me met sur le dos et Harry s’allonge sur moi, il colle nos deux érections l’une contre l’autre et se frotte contre mon corps, et putain rien que ça, ça fait du bien. Il embrasse mon cou, me mord la mâchoire et gémit dans mon oreille, j’ai jouis avant lui, du coup il a arrêté de se frotter contre moi et quand j’ai ouvert les yeux pour le regarder, il était assit en tailleurs en train de se branler mais surtout de scanner mon corps avec ses yeux comme s’il le redécouvrait, ça m’a fait gémir et de m’entendre ça l’a fait jouir. Et il est beau mon Harry quand il jouit.  
On a passé la journée dans la cuisine, il voulait m’apprendre à faire des gâteaux et c’est ce qu’on a fait, enfin essayé, je suis une vraie catastrophe en cuisine. Finalement je l’ai regardé faire, on a mangé son gâteau chocolat banane (parce que j’adore le chocolat et qu’il aime la banane et qu’on a pas pu choisir entre les deux et qu’on avait pas assez de farine pour en faire deux) devant un film de ninja et j’ai redécouvert l’innocence d’Harry quand il m’a demandé de m’assoir sur une chaise et qu’il allait essayé de faire le ninja et que je devait dire ‘stop’ des que je le voyais, ce qui se passait quasi toutes les trente secondes car Harry est grand et pas du tout discret. Il faisait un peu la moue quand je lui ai dis qu’il ne pourrait jamais être un ninja et j’ai retrouvé Harry l’enfant de treize ans qu’il était quand on s’est rencontré malgré qu’il en avait en fait six de plus. 

Ca fait a peu près un an qu’on est ensemble maintenant, on a eu tous les deux notre année, on a décidé d’emménager ensemble parce que concrètement, Harry payait un loyer pour rien, j’ai arrêté les études parce qu’il était clair que même si j’étais bon c’était pas fait pour moi, et je suis devenu vendeur dans une librairie, c’est pas ce que je me voyais faire mais ça me plait définitivement.  
Harry a rencontré mes parents et ça s’est bien passé globalement même si mon père pense que c’est de sa faute si j’ai arrêté les études même si je lui ai expliqué cent fois que non, je n’aimais juste pas ça. Harry m’a sociabilité (un peu), il invite souvent Niall et Liam a l’appartement pour manger des pizzas devant un jeu télévisé et il m’a entrainé une fois à une autre fête de Zayn mais même lui s’est rendu compte que ce n’était définitivement pas pour lui non plus.  
Il s’est fait une amie aussi, Luna si j’ai bien compris, et elle vient quelque fois à l’appartement en semaine et ça fini en soirée cocon. 

J’aime Harry, et j’aime ce qu’il m’apporte, même s’il dit que je suis celui qui lui ai appris « la vie » comme il dit, il ne se rend pas compte de tout ce qu’il a changé positivement en moi.

Un dimanche matin, on fait l’amour et c’est quand il me murmure à l’oreille ‘le premier et le dernier’ que je réalise que cette phrase qu’il m’avait dit quand on venait de se rencontrer, qu’on était encore que de vague amis, mais amis quand même, ne me désigne pas seulement moi, mais lui aussi. 

Il est mon premier et sera mon dernier, le seul que j’aurais jamais aimé.

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS, assez nul soyons objectif, a sans doute beaucoup d'invraisemblance par rapport à la réalité en ce qui concerne Harry j'ai essayé au mieux de tout exprimer sur son passé et sa vision de la "situation" mais a dire vrai c'était plutôt compliqué. Je sais qu'à treize ans on s'y connait déjà à peu près sur le sujet et que l'ignorance telle d'Harry est un peu, comment dire, tirée par les cheveux.  
> En tout cas, si jamais il y a des questions, comme vous vous en doutez, j'ai les réponses.  
> Désolée si c'était trop niais ou trop axé sur quoique ce soit, je ne sais pas, désolée si ce n'était pas assez, si vous avez trouvé qu'il manquait quelque chose, enfin vous avez compris l'idée...  
> J'espere toutefois que si des fautes d'orthographe, grammaire, conjugaison... ont échappé à ma vigilance, elles ne vous auront pas trop importuné.  
> J'espere aussi que cela vous a un minimum plu, ou au moins fait passer le temps et à bientôt, si ce n'est à jamais.


End file.
